Dark Dancer
by SykoShadowRose
Summary: Horus drags Anubis with him to a strip club to "ask" Carter out on a date, where Anubis meets Carter's room mate Nico who happens to be a cage dancer. Anubis ends up going home with the dancer to watch a movie and stays the night for a whole lot more... Anuco with a side of Corus.


Okay, so, **CuzImBatman** and I were talking about stories and she asked me a question about strip clubs for one of her stories before bed- I had a dream of Nico being a cage dancer because of it. _Thanks_ Batman...

Anyways, she encouraged me to write mine and I encouraged her to write hers so here we go!

This is an AU, all human- partly because I have trouble finding a situation where demigod-Nico is a cage dancer and partly because this is how the dream worked... Man I have _got_ to find a stronger sleeping pill... In any case the family relations will be slightly changed so try to keep up with Nico when he explains it later in the story.

Umm... This is the first smut I've ever written. I've read it, I've edited it, but I've never written it before so I can't promise how well it turned out. Probably more of a lime than a lemon but it's enough for my first time.

~*8*~

Anubis sighed as he followed his older cousin Horus into the questionable building they'd driven to. He really didn't know why the other was doing this to himself, but there was apparently no stopping him now that he'd meet Carter. Weaving through the people moving about the strip club the two made their way to the bar where Carter was working. He couldn't help but shake his head at Horus when they got to the bar where the elder leaned against it and proceeded to glare at everyone who was flirting with the older Kane.

It had all started when his little brother Walt had gone to an after school crafting class at the University he attended. There he'd meet a kid named Felix Kane, who had been making penguins out of clay. The two nineteen year olds had become friends and they learned that the Kane teen had an odd obsession with the birds. One day his little brother had come home from class flustered, much to their confusion. Horus had been amused, after much harassing to find out what had happened, to learn that it was because Felix's roommate and cousin Sadie Kane had stopped in to ask about a history project they were working together on before heading into another class. A few weeks ago Felix and Sadie had been over to hang out with Walt, giving Horus plenty of time to tease his youngest cousin about his crush on the girl. When it was time to go Sadie's older brother Carter had shown up to pick them up since their car was being worked on.

And then came Walt's revenge.

Because while he'd managed to start dating Sadie, Horus had yet to even get Carter alone in the same room to ask him out. Though not for lack of trying. And the youngest wasn't about to let him forget it. Not after all the teasing Horus had put him through over Sadie.

Through Felix they had managed to find out that Carter went to the same University. A year ahead of the other three, and that he was rooming with Felix's older _male_ cousin. That second bit had Horus grinding his teeth in jealousy- because technically this male wasn't related to Carter by blood. And he'd nearly had a fit when he'd learned that the twenty-one year old was a bartender at a strip club that catered to both sexes and all sexual preferences- and where the other twenty-one year old danced.

So, Horus had decided he needed to come see Carter at work... And he'd dragged Anubis along to keep him from maiming anyone. So far, so good. But they hadn't been there long either. And hopefully would be there long.

"Hey guys. Want anything?" Anubis looked over from studying his cousin, and reminiscing on how he got there, to see Carter smiling at them from the other side of the counter top.

"Yes." Horus spoke up, cutting off anything Anubis might have said to ease into things. Anubis cringed, knowing already that things weren't going to be smooth with how riled up Horus was. "I want you Carter. Go out with me."

_Yea, like that..._ Anubis hid his face with his hands, refusing to look at the two while this happened. Trust his cousin to demand instead of ask, he was horrible with words... There was some stuttering from Carter, though Anubis turned his eyes out to the floor._ There had to be a better way of saying that._

Finally there was a sigh. "I suppose. We get off in ten minutes. Can you wait?" The question was asked sarcastically, causing Anubis to smile and turn back to the bar, no longer quite as horrified. Obviously Carter had come to understand Horus to some degree during the last few weeks. He was tempted to ask who "we" were but he figured he'd get the answer soon enough.

"If I must." Horus sighed, making it over dramatized to get a laugh from the bartender. Instead Carter rolled his eyes, holding back his laugh, and turned to meet Anubis' eyes.

"My roommate and I came in the same car since we work the same shift tonight, I'm guessing the two of you did as well." Carter got two nods in confirmation when he glanced at Horus. "Alright, here's what we'll have to do then. To give his _Majesty_ the date he demands, I'll go with him in the car you guys came in. You take the one Nico and I rode in. Horus takes me home after the date. Nico takes you home after his shift. Sound cool?" Carter's hazel eyes looked between the two. Anubis wondered at his ability to make that one word sound the same way one would fondly call a loved one an idiot.

"Excellent." Horus answered for both of them, not even glancing at his cousin. And if Carter's smirk was anything to go by, he noticed too. Yes, he'd definitely come to realize a few things about the twenty-six year old. _But_, Anubis reminded himself, t_hat was a good thing._ After all if Carter understood and accepted Horus as he was then there was a chance for them to pull off a real relationship instead of the week long flings his older cousin tended to have.

Anubis rolled his eyes at Horus' predictable pattern of ignoring what he might have had to say. "Yea, fine. How do we let... Nico... know about this change in plans?" Carter turned and grabbed a few items. Anubis watched as Carter wrote something on a piece of paper, then folded it and tied it to a bottle of water with a bracelet from his wrist.

"Take this to Nico, he's in the cage to the right of the stage. Short black hair, multiple piercings in his ears, not sure what he changed into tonight. Call him Reaper- it's the stage name they gave him." Carter put up both hands to the bewildered looks he received. "Long story, don't ask. Anyways Felix and Sadie both have spoken well about you so it'll be alright with him as long as he gets this message _before_ we get off."

Anubis nodded and took the bottle, weaving through the scantily clad males and females that were working the floor. He'd never been in a strip club before and he wasn't quite sure what to think of the experience now. Finally making his way to the right of the stage, he was forced to pause at the number of people crowded around the cage he'd been directed to. Looking up to see what the draw was, his jaw dropped. Carter had given him a cursory description that didn't come anywhere close to conveying how _fucking hot_ "Reaper" was.

Nico, as he found out, was lithe- but not scrawny- with pale skin and a fluid grace while he danced. Short black hair was wild, giving a feral look to the male. His face was angular, lips full, and Anubis was disappointed that he couldn't see his eyes properly in the light. But it was the clothes that stopped him in his tracks. The pants were _tight_ with three cuts across the front of his upper thighs and three more along the back of his thighs, slightly lower, as well as rips on the outer seams at the bottom to show off his calves. Anubis was sure that there was no underwear under those things which _sooo_ _**did not**_ help his current mind set. Of course the shirt was nearly as bad, a shiny black material from one angle and sheer from the another angle. It was more like a front and back that was tied together instead of a real shirt.

He took a deep breath and started shifting through the group to reach the cage. "Reaper!" It took a couple shouts before he got the dancer's attention and when he finally did he held up the water bottle, making sure the bracelet was visible even in the dim lighting. Nico stopped dancing- _thank gods!_- long enough to come over and take the bottle from him. Anubis tried to ignore the complaints that sounded from the gathered patrons, but the noise they were making made his ears ring. Up close he could see that Nico's eyes were onyx. The other quickly read the note, took a drink from the bottle, and clipped on the bracelet. Those onyx eyes turned back to him.

"If you don't want to wait for me here, I'll meet you over by the exit in about fifteen to twenty minutes." Nico called to him over the music and continued noise from the patrons. Anubis nodded, wondering if he could survive even five minutes of watching him dance, before Reaper was back to his job. He told himself he should leave, go to the bar, get something to drink... But he couldn't make himself move. Couldn't pull his eyes away from the view. And what a view it was...

God, and he'd thought Horus had been tormenting himself by coming here tonight. Like he was one to talk now... He was grateful that he hadn't ribbed his cousin about it the way his younger brother had or Horus would never let him hear then end of it. Actually Horus wouldn't let him hear the end of it anyways if he ever found out anyways. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Walt. He'd actually been the one to get Walt the date with Sadie, so it wasn't likely his little brother would harass him about Nico. Though, honestly, one could never tell with siblings.

After a few minutes it occurred to Anubis that he was slowly being pushed back from the cage by the more... _active_... patrons of the club and he allowed them to shift him to the back of the group. Being further away helped, but only a little. He really needed to find some way of getting his reaction to the dancer under control. He'd heard Felix talk of his cousin often enough but he hadn't thought much of it at the time. Now, though, he was interested in getting to know the de Angelo. Thankfully he had paid enough attention to know that Nico was currently single. He just had to find a way of letting the younger male know that he was interested without making it seem like he was just trying to get into the dancer's pants. He didn't want to ask if Nico had meet anyone since his last break up, that seemed tacky. He could ask about how the guy was doing in school, but that seemed a little lame to start off with. He supposed he could ask how he ended up as a dancer at a strip club but that sounded almost as tacky as the first option... And did time pass this slowly for everyone?

After what seemed like hours of watching Nico dance a blond fellow came and took Reaper's place in the cage. When Nico came out Anubis learned why the dancer had said it could take twenty minutes for him to make it to the exit. The next several minutes were an exercise in patience that Anubis was sure should have earned an award of some sort. The crowd around the cage groped and flirted with Nico while he slowly wove his way through them until he came across one particularly persistent admirer who had grasped his wrist and halted his progress. Anubis took a step forward to help but hesitated, not certain if Nico even needed or wanted his help. But then Nico tossed a desperate look his way and Anubis understood. As a worker at the bar, Reaper couldn't defend himself and with everyone crowded around the cage it would take longer than Nico wanted for the club security to get there.

Growling lowly he entered the mass of humanity that were split in attention between the blond now dancing in the cage and the raven that had exited it. Horribly tempted to bust the bastard's nose, he resisted only because he didn't want to start a bar brawl- instead he took hold of the wrist that was holding Nico prisoner. A quick twist and he'd hit the pressure point needed to force him to let go of the dancer. He expected to have to fight anyways just because the guy seemed the type to get pissy if he didn't get his way but before a hit could be thrown, Nico was curled into his side, giving the impression of him being the jealous boyfriend. _I can work with that._ Going with it, Anubis allowed Nico to push him back with the hand that was flat against his chest. Gladly playing up the part he'd been given, Anubis bared his teeth at the other while he was lead away by the dancer. The man glared sullenly but seemed to accept that he wasn't wanted and stayed put. He didn't break eye contact until they were free of the crowd and even then he kept up the act, wrapping his arm around Nico and dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

They stayed like that until they got out of the building and were in the parking lot. While walking out to the car Anubis noticed that Horus' car was already gone, meaning the date was well on it's way. He heard Nico holding back laughter as he was guided towards a little dark blue mustang. "So. Anubis, right?" Nico unlocked the doors and climbed inside. "What do you do for a living? You've already seen what I do."

Anubis settled into the bucket seat. He'd always enjoyed how comfortable they were. "Well, I'm actually a mortician at my uncle's funeral home." He never lied about his line of work but he knew some people got uncomfortable when they found out what his job was. Nico surprised him though.

"Really? My mom was a mortician at the funeral home my dad owns. That's how they meet. I have thought about becoming a mortician like her but I'm not sure. I have also been considering becoming a medical examiner." Nico started up the car, pulling into traffic smoothly.

"No rush to decided." Anubis leaned against the door, watching night outside the window. "So how are you related to the Kanes?" He saw Nico smile in his peripheral vision.

"Well, my mom was Maria de Angelo, and she had a little sister named Bianca- who married Amos Kane and had Felix. Felix takes after his mom in appearance. Of course with Amos came his older brother Julius, and his wife Ruby, and their children Carter and Sadie. My father is actually married to another woman- though he occasionally strays when she's away visiting her mother for long periods of time. I have a half-sister by a woman besides his wife, named Hazel, and four siblings by his wife. Hazel and I have become pretty close but we don't know the other four really. Their mom, unsurprisingly, isn't too pleased with us being around." Nico tossed a glance over at his passenger to see him staring. Giving a quick grin he continued. "Dad has three brothers. Who are also not all that faithful to their wives. Dad is the oldest, I have a cousin by the middle brother- Percy- and two cousins by the youngest brothers who are identical twins. Those cousins are named Thalia and Jason. Each twin slept with the same woman, two years apart. So even though they are technically half-siblings they have the blood work of full siblings since their fathers are identical twins. Confused yet?" Another smile was tossed his way, making Anubis squirm in his seat but he smiled back all the same.

"Why do I get the feeling that if I'm not confused- you're going to keep going until you _do_ confuse me?" Anubis got a laugh in response, low and sultry, which also did not help given his desire for the dancer.

"My family is big enough- I could do it easily if I wanted to." Nico smiled widely, enjoying the conversation with Walt's older brother and feeling a little less lonely with him than he had when he found out Carter wouldn't be home for the night.

"That I do not doubt." Anubis relaxed back into the seat while the car smoothly took a wide curve on the road before coming up to a stop light.

"Well hold on tight cause here we go." Nico turned a corner at the light and took a deep breath. "My cousin Jason is dating Reyna and Piper. Yes it is a three way relationship, and yes they are all happy with it. Thalia is dating Luke, and Luke's younger cousin Annabeth is dating Percy. Their older cousin Octavian is dating Piper's older half-sister Drew. Making one hell of a couple. Which, depending on who you ask, is either really sweet or evil just waiting to blow up in our faces. Depending on who you talk to Drew is only dating Octavian because she couldn't steal Jason and Octavian is only dating Drew because Percy's friend Rachel has sworn off dating until she graduates collage. Reyna's older sister is dating Thalia's friend Zoë- though they didn't start out as friends- Zoë had something against Luke and Thalia had a crush on him. They made peace eventually. How are we doing?"

Anubis laughed at the question. "Alright, alright. Uncle." He tried to settle his laughter. "I'm confused. Happy?"

"Quite. I could keep going, you know?" Nico grinned at his passenger. "Hey, want to come watch a movie? Carter and I were going to do a movie night at home but since your cousin abducted him, I'm all alone."

"I'm sure you could keep going." Anubis hesitated, worried about how strongly he was attracted to the dancer, but hearing the tone of voice he'd used as well. Nico didn't want to be alone, and as hard it would be to spend the night sitting side by side with him- Anubis simply didn't have the heart to reject the silent plea for company. "Sure. It's been a while since I watched a movie anyways."

"Great!" Nico tried not to show just how pleased he was to hear the other agree but he thought Anubis could tell anyways. He pulled into the parking slot, glancing over to see the amused look he was given.

"Seems like Carter may not have been the only one abducted." Anubis chuckled, enjoying the sheepish look Nico gave him but not missing the way his eyes danced. Nico had planned on him coming over for company whether he agreed or not. _So much like Horus, and yet so wildly different..._Horus would have would have outright demanded like he had with Carter, Nico had asked... But only after he had Anubis nearly at his apartment.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not." Nico chirped happily, leading the way to the door to unlock it. Opening the door Nico stepped inside where he bent to remove his boots, hanging the keys on the hook a little further in.

Anubis froze, eyes going wide at the view he was being given as he step through the door. He shook himself free of the trance he'd fallen into, hoping Nico hadn't noticed, and closed the door behind him. Bending to take his own boots off, the mortician tried to calm his body's reaction to Nico's ass. By the time he was back up right he was sort of in control, which would have to do for the night. Thankfully Nico was done as well, which meant he was no longer bent over... Even if he was still wearing those damned pants.

"You can go ahead and sit on the couch. Do you want popcorn or chips? And what would you like to drink?" Nico called out from the kitchen. Anubis could hear him rustling around while he gathered things.

Anubis settled down on the couch wondering which movie Nico was going to put in for them to watch. He hadn't bothered to ask if there was anything planned simply because it hadn't mattered at the time he'd been asked to come over. "Chips are fine by me, and anything to drink will work. I've never been picky about my drinks."

"Alright." Nico walked in and set a bag of chips, a bag of Dove Dark Chocolate, and two Cokes on the table in front of the couch before moving over to the DVD player. "You mind watching Nightmare Before Christmas? I can't count the number of times I've watched it but I love that movie so..." Nico looked at him over his shoulder looking for an answer to his question.

"Never seen it before." Anubis answered, laughing at the look of mock horror Nico gave him.

"Never seen it? But it's a great movie!" Nico threw his hands up. "It's decided then. Nightmare Before Christmas it is." Finished with the set up he went and took his place on the couch next to the mortician. Anubis wondered briefly at the sly look he was given before Nico sidled up to his side and rested his head on his shoulder. _Oh..._

"Noticed, huh?" Anubis smiled and asked while the opening trailers played. He put his arm around Nico's waist, showing that he didn't mind, though really it was probably obvious that he wasn't bothered.

"Well, with all due respect, you weren't very good at hiding it." Nico smiled up at Anubis then hit play on the menu. There was a quiet chuckle in response before their attention was on the television. He laid one of his hands on the one Anubis had on his waist, enjoying simply being with another for a while. His last boyfriend had been absent from his life for a good portion of their relationship, which is what had finally broken them apart.

"Well, maybe I wasn't trying very hard to hide it. Did that occur to you?" The mortician laced their fingers together. It had been awhile since he had a boyfriend himself and he quite liked the idea of dating Nico.

Their light banter continued though out the movie, with some flirting thrown in here and there while they watched the show. As the credits rolled Anubis had to admit that it was an enjoyable movie. The two stood and stretched, cleaning up the small mess they had made. "We should do this again sometime."

Nico tossed the cans in the sink to be cleaned an crush later for recycling. "Hmm. Carter and I were talking about watching The Lorax next weekend. You and Horus could join us... If Carter doesn't mind."

"I'll pray that Horus fairs well this night then." Anubis shared a smile with Nico. He regretted not having a reason to stay longer as he bent to pull his boots on, not bothering to tie them since he'd be taking them back off once he was home anyways.

"I will too." Nico was standing next to him, one hand on the wall to steady him while he slipped his boots on as well. Anubis turned enough to open the door, looking back when he saw Nico reach for the keys. Or, he _thought_ Nico had been reaching for the keys when he suddenly found Nico pressed against him.

Anubis pulled Nico closer as the dancer pushed him up against the door, effectively closing it. He leaned down, joining their lips, barely registering the click that signaled Nico locking the door. He kicked off his boots as the kiss deepened and he felt Nico doing the same, the grip on his shoulder's tightening so the smaller male could keep his balance. Anubis slid his hands under Nico's shirt, tugging until the kiss was broken and the shirt was off. Tossing the fabric further into the apartment, his own shirt was the next article to go. He felt Nico's hands tugging at the belt around his waist while he discarded his own shirt in the same general direction Nico's had flown. The belt clattered against something somewhere in the distance and then Nico was working at the button of his pants, placing a love bite on his collar bone while he did it.

Nico felt Anubis tip his head back at the bite, before hands were pulling at his own pants. He smiled against the bronze skin, placing another bite higher up the column. "Don't suppose I could convince you to stay the night?"

Anubis finally got the tight pants undone and slipped his fingers under the band to curl around Nico's hips. "I might need a little more persuasion." He grinned down at the dancer. He had wanted a reason to stay and apparently Nico had felt the same.

"I think I can manage that." Nico smiled back and gave Anubis' pants a shove down, stepping back to push his own pants off as well. Anubis knew there hadn't been any underwear under those things. Not that he was wearing any either. He had a moment to realize that they were both naked and aroused just inside the apartment before Nico beckoned to him. Following the dancer down the hall to his bedroom was a view Anubis decided he could live with. He didn't bother taking in the details of the room, just let Nico push him back onto the bed and straddle him.

"Don't let go until I free you." Nico whispered into his ear while twining silk scarves that were tied to the headboard around his wrists and forearms to hold him still, then he began to his journey down. Anubis felt Nico's teeth graze along his neck, a bite landed on his collar again. Nico's attention wandered over his chest, pausing to toy with his nipples briefly before moving down to his stomach. A lick was given to his belly button, a nip to his hip, and then finally, _mercifully_ Nico's attention was where he needed it most.

Nico smile wickedly at him before continuing with his explorations. He spent the next several minutes using his mouth and hands to see exactly what kinds of noises he could tease out of the bound male. Anubis was quite certain the dancer was trying to drive him out of his mind, and he was succeeding spectacularly at the job. But not once did he let go of the silk that was holding his arms, too fearful of just what kind of "punishment" Nico might decide on if he did. Anubis wasn't sure he could take much more teasing. He let out a loud moan of disappointment when Nico pulled up and crawled back up his body, muscles quivering with the strain of holding still. Still dazed, he felt Nico unwind the silk.

Anubis growled and pulled Nico down for a deep kiss, rolling them over so he could pin Nico down. Shifting around so that he held the youth's wrists with one hand and he was between Nico's knees, Anubis pulled back from the kiss. "Lube?"

Nico took a couple deep breaths to bring back the focus he needed to answer. "Top drawer of the right bedside table, to the left corner- pick one. There are condoms in there as well if you want to use one. I'm clean though." Malcolm may have not been there later in the relationship but early on they had been _very_ active together.

Anubis opened the drawer and pulled out one of the bottles he needed. Later he'd have to look more closely at the others but at the moment he wasn't concerned with options. "I'm clean too." Setting the bottle next to Nico on the bed he pulled the silk bindings back onto the bed to hold Nico's wrists while he prepared him. Honestly he'd never given much thought to any kinks in his previous relationships, but he had to admit that he rather liked having the dancer at his mercy. He drew Nico into another kiss before trailing his lips over his cheek, along his jaw, down to his exposed throat where he paused to nibble and suck until he'd left a mark. It was his turn to explore his new lover's body, using the ministrations to distract Nico while he opened the bottle and used the liquid to wet his fingers.

Nico arched under Anubis when he felt the first finger enter him, briefly being distracted by the mouth that was now moving over his chest, before spreading his legs to give the other more room for maneuvering. _God, it's been so long. _He and Malcolm hadn't been active for months before the break-up, he'd almost forgotten how much he enjoyed this. Anubis moved lower as he added another finger, making Nico's body ripple with the sensations. It was on the tip of his tongue to just tell Anubis to get on with it, that he couldn't wait, but he figured with how long it had been since he'd last been with a man he'd need the full prep if he wanted to walk the next day- regardless of how impatient he felt at the moment. He gasped and arched again when those fingers stretched him, readying his body for what was going to happen. A third finger joined the other two as Anubis moved his attention back up Nico's body. He captured the whimper Nico released when he finally, _finally_ found that spot that made Nico's eyes roll back and his whole body shudder.

Anubis pulled his hands free from where they had been otherwise occupied, reaching once more for the bottle. "Ready?" As much as he wanted to be in Nico he wasn't about to rush things and hurt the dancer.

_Beyond ready_. He thought, but his voice wasn't working properly so Nico just nodded desperately, using his legs to pull Anubis closer since his lover hadn't unbound his arms yet. Not that he was complaining. Tomorrow he'd have to talk to Anubis about exploring more but for tonight the bindings were more than enough. Anubis coated himself before settling between Nico's thighs, engaging in another kiss while he joined them. Nico moaned and tightened his legs, letting Anubis know that he was good to keep going without breaking their kiss. He felt his hands being released from the silk and smiled into their kiss while he brought his hands down to grip Anubis' shoulders. Then they were moving and he stopped thinking. He knew he wouldn't last- not with how fresh everything felt to him after his semi-forced celibacy. So he did everything he could to ensure that Anubis went with him when he fell over the edge. Letting the sensations gather and build until they were moaning each other's names as their worlds exploded.

Laying in each other's arms afterwards, shaking with the after effects, Nico was grateful that Carter had been out, or he may have had something to say come morning. Laughing quietly he pressed a kiss to Anubis' shoulder. "Convinced yet?"

A startled laugh answered him first followed by, "Yea. I think you persuaded me to stay the night."

Anubis pulled Nico into his side and allowed his body to settle into the bed for sleep. He'd have to take a page from Horus' book and ask Nico for an actual date once they woke, but for now he needed to rest so he could think straight.

~*8*~

Carter gave a quiet laugh at something his date had said as Horus escorted him into the apartment he shared with Nico. Stumbling over something as he reached for the light, Carter managed to catch himself by the edge of the table. Clicking on the lamp, he bent and picked up what had tangled his feet. He found himself holding a pair of faded black denim pants but the size was too big for Nico and he was certain his roommate didn't own a pair like this. Besides, he could see, just a couple feet further in, a pair of pants that Nico favored wearing. "What the-?"

Horus let out a startled laugh when he realized what Carter was holding. "Those are Anubis' pants." He answered when Carter turned to give him a questioning look. He watched while realization dawned on his date's face before the other dropped the denim like it was on fire, even taking a step back and lifting his foot in reaction like it was a scorpion that was crawling towards him. "Guess we're not the only ones who had a good night."

"They just meet hours ago!" Carter sounded so horrified as he paced around the living room, kicking discarded clothes into a pile that Horus couldn't help prodding him.

"Impressive really. Anubis doesn't usually move that fast." Horus crossed his arms and grinned. It was nothing short of the truth too. Usually he was the one to jump into bed and then ask for a date- something that Anubis had been trying to convince him needed to change. He couldn't wait for the chance to tease his younger cousin about this.

Carter gave Horus a look that told him he didn't find it nearly as amusing as the older man did. Feeling that he had made his point, Carter returned his glower to the pile of clothes in the middle of his living room. What now? He wondered, silently going through his options. Putting them in Nico's room was out of the question, but he could put the pile outisde his room mate's door. Arms came around his waist, signaling Horus had snuck up behind his while he stared down the clothes. "So who's winning the contest?"

Carter smirked and leaned back into the embrace. "I think it is, sadly enough."

Horus laughed and dropped a kiss to Carter's neck. "So, since Anubis gets to stay the night, can I stay as well?"

Carter twisted around to look up at Horus. He took a deep breath, considered his options, then smirked when a solution came to him. "Yes, on one condition. Take that pile to Nico's door and you can share my bed tonight- but no sex. I am not my room mate."

Horus sighed but bent to pull Carter into a full kiss before breaking away to complete the task he'd been assigned. Finding Nico's room was easy enough since the dancer had been kind enough to hang the name plate for his door that Felix had made for him in the crafting class... And Carter was a well, Horus found out when he walked by it to get to Nico's. After dropping off the pile, Horus entered the other bedroom with Carter. The both of them getting ready for bed and settling in together. Horus' last thought before sleep claimed him was that the next morning was going to be _fun_.

~*8*~

Alright- that officially concludes this story. It was fun to write for the most part but difficult in several others. I had to listen to Enigma's Touchness on repeat to write the inimate scene between Anubis and Nico. Nothing too detail but considering it was my first I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you guy think please.


End file.
